The Feelings Are Mutual
by MarieCatie
Summary: Bella goes to her secret meadow and finds a man there. They fight. Both say that they never want to see or talk to eachother again. But not everything goes the way you want them to, right? This is my first fanfic - please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**  
_How is it possible, that one day can be really beautiful an yet, extremely horrible?_

_Today it is the first of may, the first day of the year when it's actually sunny and today is my birthday. Please, don't get me wrong. I don't hate today because it's my birthday – actually, I love my birthday. Because every year my parents and my best friend Alice organise this grand feast and everyone I know will be there. I receive lots of gifts and there is music and there is dancing and there are handsome men ... – I hate today because a very arrogant, conceited, irritating, infuriating man ruined it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One  
**  
I woke up feeling nervous. I had to think for a couple of minutes why I felt that way – then I remembered. Today is the first of may – today is my birthday. When I discovered this I couldn't possibly go back to sleep, so I jumped out of my bed, danced around my room and began singing 'Happy Birthday' to myself. I opened the curtains and saw that the sun was shining. I squealed, I love the sun. I walked out of my room and saw that I was the only one awake in this household. Only then I noticed that it was still pretty early. I went back into my room, grabbed my white dress and shoes and took a bath. A half hour later, I was ready, but my parents and the maids were still asleep. To be frank, I was quite bored. Then a thought occurred to me – a brilliant thought – I decided to go to my favourite place on earth. It was a little meadow, hidden in the forest, I found it when I was eleven years old, when I was playing hide and seek with sister Rosalie and Alice. I never told them I found it, because I want it to be my secret place. It's only a half hour walk and I'll be back before brunch. I wrote my parents a note, saying I went for a walk, grabbed a book from the library and an apple from the kitchen and went on my little trip.

It's so beautiful outside. The sun's out, the birds are chirping, the blossoms in the tree, the flowers in the fields. Just seeing this made me utterly happy. I love this walk, it's just me alone in nature. Then a sad thought occurred to me. Me alone ... I've never been in love. Alice and Rosalie tease me quite a bit about it, for they both found their soul mates. Alice is utterly and incandescently in love with Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie is happily married to Emmett McCarty. Both are a good match for Rose and Alice – Emmett and Jasper are cousins and they both are very rich. But of course that's not the reason why they are together. But getting back to the subject, I've never been in love. I can love, I know that that's not the problem, for I love my parents, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, but never have I loved someone like Juliet loves Romeo. I hope I'll not turn into an old maid – Oh God, I just turned twenty-one. I am growing old, I'll turn most definitely into an old maid ... I was almost crying, when I heard someone laughing. Then it was quiet again. Maybe I was imagining things – it wouldn't be the first time. It was probably my subconscious laughing about how ridiculous I sounded. But then I heard it again – It was a wonderful sound, but it was coming from my secret meadow. I was shocked. How is it possible that someone found _my_ meadow. I ran towards it and there I saw the cause of the sound. There in the middle of my meadow lay a very handsome man reading a book and he chuckled. I was still upset about the whole 'I've never been in love thing' and I found myself doing something which I would regret later.

"Tell me Sir, who are you and what are you doing in _my _meadow!?" I screamed.

The man looked bewildered and didn't say anything, while I was still fuming. Then he broke out in laughter – it wasn't normal, he was laughing hysterically. This only made me angrier – and me with my short temper, walked up to him, ready to hit him. He probably knew I was about to strike him so he grabbed my hands.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you, Miss." He said in a dangerous low voice.

"Well, you were laughing at me!" I argued.

"Yes, you too would laugh, If you saw your own face."

"Are you implying something is wrong with my face, mister? And you still haven't given me an answer." I continued. "I want to know who you are and what you are doing here." I was kind of hurt the way he talked about my face. I know I am not the most beautiful one on earth, but I always thought my face could be described as quite pretty.

"I am just saying while you were yelling at me – which is strange, normally people do not yell at strangers – you're face looked very angry and it was just funny." He told me arrogant.

"Argh, you, mister 'I don't know your name', you are very arrogant and ..." I began.

"And I am not going to tell you my name or the reason why I am here. For, you madam, are very bold, if you think you can just waltz in here and scream at me, when I've done nothing wrong. I hope I'll never see or talk to you ever again." His piercing green eyes glared at me with such venom, I had to look away.

I was shocked when this stranger talked to me this way, normally I would not care, but something about the way he glared and talked to me hurt me bad. I felt the tears prickling in my eyes and turned my back to him about to walk away. Then I turned around again and said "I am sorry Sir, if I've cost you any pain, I did not want that to happen. It is just that this meadow is my place and I was shocked to see that you were here. Just like you said I was bold. But that didn't give you the right to laugh at me or to insult me that way. But don't worry, the feelings are mutual. I also hope I'll never see or talk to you again. Good day, Sir. I bowed and with that I ran away.


End file.
